ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:D.Kaiser/Sandbox 3/Disciples of the Forbidden One
A few ideas: Tuner Monster that special summons Exodia pieces from the hand. Effect monster: Destroy 1 monster from your side of the field to find 1 Level 1 Normal Monster. (Might special summon w/e; essentially a card to force Emissary of the Afterlife's effect. Chaos josh - Talk 19:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) *Another idea: 0/0 monster that, when discarded, you gain an Exodia card (or any forbidden one, outside itself). If removed, you are able to shuffle it into your deck. Chaos josh - Talk 14:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I'll probably be available any day until the end of August, from 10am to 11pm PDT. --Bluedog (Talk) 23:06, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm, when will I be on. Its best tto leave me a message due to the fact school starts tomorrow, so IRC activeness will be spotty. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 23:13, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Next meeting on IRC I don't know of my schedule of now, but I know most weekdays from 7am to 2pm (EST) I am free. So Bluedog, Chaos Josh, UDK, when are you three free to be on the IRC? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 16:52, 17 August 2009 (UTC) * Bluedog: I'll be around from 12pm to 9pm (PDT); 3pm to 12am (EST) except for an hour or so in between for homework --Bluedog (Talk) 22:48, 17 August 2009 (UTC) * Chaos Josh: Good between 11 am to 11 pm (although with some gaps occasionally for meals) Chaos josh - Talk 17:02, 17 August 2009 (UTC) * UDK: Kind of spotty, set a date and I'll tell you if I can or can't. Evenings are normally best, but no guarantees. I'll try to make it though. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 02:11, 18 August 2009 (UTC) **UDK, choose a time in there (6-8pm EST is perfect for me) in the 3 to 11pm range. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 12:14, 18 August 2009 (UTC) *** No Mondays, weekends i never know what i will be doing. So, to spell it out, probably 6pm-9pm (CST), 7pm-10pm (EST) on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and possibly Friday. -UDK ----- -christel- Notice Hi all, This is just a quick note to let you know that the server you are connected to (niven.freenode.net) will be going down for maintenance on thursday (48hours time). You may wish to change server before then by connecting to irc.freenode.net Apologies for the inconvenience and thank you for using freenode. ----- * If everyone can make it I think tomorrow will be good. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 19:11, 18 August 2009 (UTC) **I think 7 will be good for me. Got to go. C ya later. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 11:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC) *** I think Friday is our best bet for the meeting. I have plans on thrusday and though I am on now, I don't think it will last. ("today" is wednesday). Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:36, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Card Ideas Post your Card ideas here. Don't do Synchros or the Fusion yet. If two people make the same kind of card, the second person should just post their idea under it and make another card. Start under this line: Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 01:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ----- #Monster/Effect: "You can discard 1 card in your hand with "Forbidden One" in its name in order to negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters." #Spell: "Discard 1 card in your hand with "Forbidden One" in its name and draw 2 cards. Discard any Normal Monsters you drew by this card's effect." --Bluedog (Talk) 20:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) #Trap: "Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Send 1 "Forbibben One" monster from your deck to the Graveyard to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. -- Reimu-H 21:03, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Meeting 2: 19:41 Is anyone against letting Triv, aka Trivi-AM, in on this? 19:42 He wanted to be on, but he lives in the UK, thus it's probably late there. 19:42 I don't mind 19:42 the more the merrier, I guess 19:42 im not against it 19:43 he helped me out with Light of Chaos 19:43 Good, he's been helping me with my cards so I just thought he'd be useful 19:44 plus he's an actual duelist so his cards are fair from what I have seen. 19:44 So 19:44 1sec 19:45 well, you guys can talk, I have to pull something up. 19:45 hmm, any ideas guys? 19:45 hold on 19:45 don' 19:46 don't think I do.* 19:46 im helping the idiots who get banned from ##yu-gi-oh 19:46 ? 19:46 how so? 19:47 You're not getting into inter-wiki affairs are you? 19:47 Note: Just posting this - http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/User:D.Kaiser /Sandbox_3/Disciples_of_the_Forbidden_One 19:48 So Josh is getting the arms, UDK the legs and Triv, Bluedog and I the Head synchro? 19:48 Correct? 19:48 dkaiser, no. theyre idoits. im teaching them how to read and register 19:48 i guess 19:48 Why 19:48 True 19:48 *? 19:49 dkaiser, bcuz, idk. 19:49 although others can help me if they want 19:49 mhm 19:49 dkaiser, theyre at ##yugi-wiki 19:50 UDK2: You're busy. Tell them to shove it. XD 19:50 lol 19:50 Bluedog: The arms and legs are 1 star and the head 3, correct? 19:51 I think so. 19:51 Would it be okay is the tuner was LV 5? 19:51 the arms and legs synchros would be LV 7 and the Head LV 8 19:51 Alright. 19:52 sure 19:54 ok 19:54 umm... 19:54 fine with me 19:54 idea... 19:55 Which Synchro should use selective mill, which draw and which search? 19:56 idk 19:56 Arms should probably search. 19:57 I'd say the legs could mill 19:57 that would maek sense 19:57 Thus the head draws? 19:57 how about one arm searches, the other mills? 19:57 yes 19:58 yes too...? 19:58 head drawing 19:58 ok 19:59 *may leave at anytime 19:59 I may have to, too. 19:59 actuallty let's put this time to use 19:59 Josh you live in wisconson and UDK in indiana and Bluedog in Cali? 20:00 tuner card: Dark, I'm thinking ~ 1200 ATK 20:00 Yep. 20:00 stlaker 20:00 stalker 20:00 yeah wis 20:00 btu yes 20:00 but* 20:00 ok 20:00 lol 20:00 so UDK and I are a hour ahead of Josh and 2 of Blue? 20:01 um 20:01 im on CST (-6) 20:01 or three of Blue 20:01 oh, nvm 20:01 I'm in the lead (suckers), then UDK and Josh, then Blue... 20:02 How many of you have school? 20:02 I do. 20:02 true 20:02 im in school 20:02 not me 20:03 chaos, you suck. jk 20:03 *** UDK2 changed topic to | Channel of Chocolate | | http://ycm.wikia.com | 20:04 I start colege, well go to college, next week thrusday 20:05 ah 20:05 who likes da topic? 20:05 and the following monday I actually start "school" 20:05 Me. but there's no chocolate, is there? :/ 20:06 * DKaiserX holds a gun to Bluedog. 20:06 ITS MINE! 20:06 I want chocolate... 20:06 BACK OFF! 20:06 Fine I'll have cake. 20:06 XD 20:06 Don't eat that liar... 20:07 Crap... ;-; 20:07 sorry to cut this short, but I g2g 20:07 kk 20:07 c ya 20:08 *** chaosjosh has quit ("Java user signed off") 20:09 ok 20:09 ummm... 20:09 ? 20:09 thinking 20:10 Jar of the Forbidden One 20:10 I think that should be a Flip Effect 20:10 *the 20:11 would it draw or have a Magical Mallet-like effect? 20:11 I think like Morphing Jar, just don't discard, or only discard FO cards 20:12 ok 20:12 or just maybe a search effct 20:13 select one Forbidden One monster and add it to your hand 20:13 like someone getting cookies 20:13 yeah but it would probably need a cost. 20:13 otherwise it would be too overpowered. 20:14 Pay 500 LP for each turn it was set before it flipped? 20:14 that could work. 20:14 and limit it 20:15 maybe semi-limit if it has the damage part 20:17 brb. soon when i get back ill be listenin and tlkn more 20:17 *** UDK2 is now known as UDK2|afk 20:17 ok. 20:17 I decided that all Syncrhos must start with EXo in there name 20:17 *Exo 20:18 like make one Exoad 20:18 or something 20:18 makes sense. except exoad reminds me too much of "toad". 20:18 Well since it's just you and me, Blue-, any idea for the head synchro? 20:19 that was an Example 20:19 Not really. 20:19 and k 20:19 MC effect? 20:19 MC? 20:19 Maruding Captain 20:19 "attack this card" idea 20:20 head could summon a piece from the hand when synchro summoned? 20:20 Once per turn return one "Forbidden One" monster from your Graveyard to your hand? 20:21 actually 20:21 hm? 20:21 let's work on the weak one's first 20:21 ok like which ones? 20:22 We have the normal effect, then the subtypes 20:22 right. 20:23 umm...come up with names 20:23 like Paladin, Knight that stuff 20:23 Forgotten Paladin of the Forbidden One? Or something with "Exo" in the name? 20:24 Right now I just want to list the class's 20:24 ok. 20:24 I got Gurad, Knight, Paladin, and warrior 20:24 Mage? 20:24 keep going 20:25 Sage? 20:25 Vanguard? 20:25 kk 20:26 no kings, overlords that stuuf 20:26 alright 20:26 Archer? 20:27 keep going 20:27 I'd say Warlord, but that wouldn't work out too well. 20:27 Scribe? (close to an Ancient Egypt theme) 20:28 oh, Monk? 20:28 Priest? 20:28 Priestess 20:28 go on 20:28 Druid 20:28 I've got a bit 20:28 ? 20:28 *** UDK2|afk is now known as UDK2 20:29 what's a Druif 20:29 *Druid 20:29 No clue. 20:29 Lightsworns? 20:29 But there's a Lightsworn monster named that. 20:29 Yep. 20:29 I got a list of names down in my sandbox 20:30 oh, note 20:30 ? 20:30 everyone one should "watch" my sandbox, just so no one misses a meeting time, etc. 20:30 ok 20:30 ok 20:31 i do already 20:31 oh yeah, one more name idea: Watchman, Watchkeeper, something like that. 20:32 DR. MANHATTAN's GIANT YOU-KNOW-WHAT?! 20:32 That may be too long for a name. xD 20:32 OF THE FORBIDDEN ONE?! 20:33 lol 20:33 dkaiser, i accidentaly kicked him off his IRC chaneel 20:33 channel 20:33 Nice 20:33 I mean...actually that's what I meant 20:34 once a person on yahoo replies to a message of mine, im outta here 20:34 ok 20:34 ok 20:35 I cna't think of anything anymore 20:35 ive gtg. c ya 20:35 I say we each post 2 card ideas on my sandbox talk page 20:36 See you later UDK 20:36 Still there Blue-? 20:36 yep. 20:36 Do you think you could come up with 2 card ideas? 20:37 *** UDK2 has quit ("ChatZilla 0.9.85 3.5.2/20090729225027") 20:37 Depends. Just names or effects and stats too? 20:37 effects is all that is needed 20:37 ok I'll think of a few 20:37 ok 20:37 I'm going to post this on the wikia